Pulse oximetry provides a noninvasive procedure for measuring the oxygen status of circulating blood and has gained rapid acceptance in a wide variety of medical applications, including surgical wards, intensive care and neonatal units, general wards, and home care and physical training. A pulse oximetry system generally includes a physiological sensor applied to a patient, a monitor, and a patient cable connecting the sensor and the monitor. The sensor has light emitters and a detector, which are attached to a tissue site, such as a finger. The patient cable transmits emitter drive signals from the monitor to the sensor where the emitters respond to the drive signals to transmit light into the tissue site. The detector is responsive to the emitted light after attenuation by pulsatile blood flowing in the tissue site. The detector outputs a detector signal to the monitor. The monitor processes the detector signal to provide a numerical readout of physiological parameters such as oxygen saturation (SpO2) and pulse rate. Enhanced oximetry systems can also include a multiple parameter monitor and a multiple wavelength sensor that provide enhanced measurement capabilities, including, for example, the measurement of a multitude of blood constituents and related parameters in addition to oxygen saturation and pulse rate, such as, for example, carboxyhemoglobin (HbCO), methemoglobin (HbMet), total Hematocrit (Hct), oxygen concentrations, glucose concentrations or the like.
High fidelity pulse oximeters capable of reading through motion induced noise are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,770,028, 6,658,276, 6,157,850, 6,002,952, 5,769,785, and 5,758,644, which are assigned to Masimo Corporation (“Masimo”) and are incorporated by reference herein.
Pulse oximetry systems are often operated in highly fluid environments such as intensive care units. In such environments it is particularly advantageous for medical personnel to be able to connect sensors and patient cables with a strong connection, thereby possibly reducing a number of disconnects. For example, existing connector assemblies often utilize a hinged-plastic retainer, generally similar to a hood, to reduce accidental disconnects. The retainer often mechanically hinges from one side of a connector over a matable other side of the connector making mechanical disconnect very difficult without re-raising the hood. For example, typically the retainer attaches to the cable, in particular to a connector of a sensor.